It Ends Tonight
by Bitter-Sweet-Love62
Summary: Tripping over the unearthed dirt, a dark shadow caught my eye, slithering towards my right side, wand raised, eyes blazing and softly chuckling to himself. Ahead I saw Harry, intensely fighting Lord Voldemort, loosing against his experienced arm...


_Your subtleties  
they strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all._

"Ron!"

I heard a girl's voice scream as I started to run, faster harder, stronger through the mass of curses and bodies. Embedded in the ground were the lives of my friends, my enemies, blood mixed together. No one cares now. But isn't this why the war started? All because of diverse blood?

Blood sure doesn't look any different at all when it is splashed across the fiery ground.

I trenched through the slimy earth, quick yet firm, trying to find him. Hermione told me not to go, to stay with her, help the order fight, but I couldn't leave my best friend alone when he needed me the most. I tried to explain to her why I needed to do this, why it was so important, but I couldn't explain myself at all.

_And all the wants  
and all the needs  
I don't want to need at all._

"Harry," I strangled through the cool air, trying to raise my voice louder than those who were screaming in peril. All I wanted was to be with him. He needed someone, he needed me. I needed to be there for him. No man can kill another without someone by his side to help his guilty conscious, even if the man dead is the most evil wizard known through time. Harry needed me, and I would not let him do it alone.

I feel culpable being the one to just stand there and watch as Harry kills him, I want to help, but it is Harry's destiny, he must triumph. He must do it for the good of the Wirzarding world.

Tripping over the un-earthed dirt, a dark shadow caught my eye, slithering towards my right side, wand raised, eyes blazing and softly chuckling to himself. Ahead I saw Harry, intensely fighting Lord Voldemort, loosing against his experienced arm. My. Heart new what I had to do. All I had to do is convince my mind to do it.

_The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

I took a large breathe as I sprinted as fast as I could towards Harry. I new the death eater was chasing after me, like a predator chasing its prey. I felt like prey, but kept running, screeching out a war cry.

Voldemort's eyes flared with evil as he shouted the deathly words towards a wounded Harry Potter.

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" cried Ron as he was a mere meter behind Harry, Voldemort ahead of him and Lucius Malfoy following aggressively behind. He knew what he had to do, to give Harry a chance to save Man kind.

He jumped in front of his best friend, sacrificed himself for him and for the world.

_A weight is lifted  
on this evening  
I give the final blow._

As Ron crashed to the ground, the surrounding death eaters shouted with joy. One pointless blood traitor was lifted off their shoulders. One best friend had died.

Harry started to sob and scream, tears pouring down his muddy, bloodstained face.

With all his might, he stood up and prepared himself to kill the one human being he hated. He had killed his parents, his best friend and now he was going to kill him.

He would win.

_A falling star  
Least I fall alone._

Ron had gone to find Harry. I hope he is alright. He just left me by myself; I could not see a soul I knew. All these thoughts about my two best friends, who could be dead, ran wildly through my fearful mind. My heart hurt with fear.

All this time I had let my thoughts wander when I was battling ferociously with a death eater, who in fact, wanted to kill me. End my life, forever. I should have thought about my friends later for what happened next would lead to the end of my life. I should have concentrated more. I could have helped Harry.

But at least when the Cruciatus curse hit me, Ron was not by my side. It was better that I was alone, for the noises erupting from my throat, were not what I wanted him to here. I didn't want him to remember those noises.

As I was withering on the ground, the mask fell off of the attacking death eater.

I couldn't believe it.

But then again I could.

_I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain_

If I asked him why he did it, I don't think he could explain. I mean it would be pretty hard to explain how u could betray the side of light. He was a death eater none the less and I was so disappointed.

If I knew I was fighting him from the beginning, would I've fought less than I did? Would I've fought more? I felt betrayed. I felt the betrayal for Harry. If Harry knew, I don't know what he would do. I was shocked.

"Miss Granger, really, you are the smartest witch of your age, do not look shocked," Severus Snape hissed, now disheveled that his identity was known.

"You Bastard!" I screeched from the ground, the curse finally lifted. My body ached of pain, my limbs swollen with betrayal and hate.

I looked back at him. I was disgusted. I looked at him with such disdain. I hated him.

_The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

"A bastard, am I? I guess that's better than being a-filthy-little-mudblood," he cackled, preparing himself for another attack on the helpless witch on the ground.

"When Harry and Ron find out that you are a traitor and that you have killed me… you do not want to know what they will do." I whispered, tears sliding down my face.

"Oh you didn't know? You lover boy is dead. Thank Merlin we got rid of at least one blood traitor." Snape revealed, enforcing each word vigorously, so I would feel as much pain as possible.

I started to sob, crying and screeching in disbelief.

"No, it's not true," I yelled towards him, "You are lying, why won't you leave me alone!!!!?" I murmured, rocking my body slowly.

"Not Ron, please not Ron," I whispered, as my voice was carried away with the strong breeze.

_A weight is lifted  
on this evening  
I give the final blow._

"I thought you would be crushed," Snape chuckled, "Oh well, you will see him soon,"

He raised his wand to the middle of my forehead, "Any last words?"

"You will go burn in hell when Harry kills you tonight, I hope you hurt forever!" I viciously replied, readying myself for death.

"We are already in hell, Hermione." His eye's flared as he muttered a spell under his breath.

That is the last thing I heard as a fell into the darkness of abyss.

_Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side_

"Get up and fight like the man you think you are Potter!" I heard Voldemort hiss loudly towards me on the ground. I was sobbing next to the body of my once best friend.

"Get Up!" he shouted angrily again, when Harry made no move to fight.

Wiping away a small amount of the many tears running down my cheek, I slowly stood up, eyeing Voldemort with malicious hate.

"That's better Potter," he evilly smiled, as Harry saw Severus Snape run happily towards Voldemort, in death eater robes.

"Oh my god," I whispered to myself as my eye's widened in shock at the traitorous discovery.

"She is dead," he smirked proudly as Voldemort's eye's gleamed with pleasure.

My heart stabbed with pain, as I realized who he meant. Hermione was gone. I was all alone.

I'm on my own side now.

_It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes_

I was so upset, so angry. All the rage had been building up since he killed my parents.

Seventeen long years of constant rage.

"Ahhhhhh," I shouted as I raised my wand and ran towards a retreating Voldemort, surprised at my sudden action.

He was caught un-aware and it was then that I had my chance.

"Avada kedavra," I shouted with all the rage that was bottled inside.

He was dead and so was I.

A group of death eater's screamed in pity and all shouted various curses at the boy turned man, who killed there master. All at me.

_When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight._

A night where light triumphed over darkness, where friends and enemies were lost.

It ends tonight.

The death of the golden trio.


End file.
